Angels, Sins, and that American Boy
by MagicInTheDark
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is an angel from the heavens, who has fallen in love with the American boy he watches over: Alfred F. Jones. God finds out and punished Arthur, for an angel cannot fall in love with a human. It is a sin. Arthur winds up in his love's house, what will he do? (Fail summary is fail, it's better than it sounds I promise.) AU USUK - USxBrittaniaAngel!UK.
1. Chapter 1

_Brittania Angel fics have always just made me…. ASDFGHJKL. :D So… I decided to write one! It's multi-chaptered so… yay for that! I hope that this is good, and that you enjoy reading it! _

_Anyways~ Enjoy your USxBrittania!UK :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I never will. I do wish I did though, but sadly… I do not._

_._._._._._._

I, Arthur Kirkland, have sinned. It wasn't among the deadly sins, but it was close enough that I would be punished greatly. I walked among the clouds, fiddling nervously with my star tipped wand, thinking to myself. I didn't mean to sin, I am an angel after all. The Lord was sure to punish me, and I shook with fright just thinking about it. I just _had_ to fall in love with the human I had been watching and protecting, didn't I? Loving a human was forbidden. But yet, my heart ached for Alfred F. Jones, the American I had been assigned to keep watch over and protect.

I could easily describe the American's daily life. He has just graduated High School, and was studying in college to be an astrophysicist. He still had a large collection of child-like things that he loved. Instead of a dorm, he lived in a small apartment close to the college, and when he wasn't studying or in school, he was playing some sort of video game, or watching Netflix. I had watched him grow up (He had never given up on his love for fast food) and now, he seemed perfect to me. I was completely head over heels for Alfred, and I knew that no one would understand that.

"Arthur Kirkland" A voice boomed throughout the clouds, making me jump and straighten my wings.

The voice soon revealed itself, and I shook with fear as the Lord approached me. "You have fallen in love with the human you were sworn to protect. It is one of the ultimate sins for an angel, and you must pay the price."

His voice was strong and commanding, as I just stood frozen like a deer in the headlights. "For if you fall in love with a human; you deserve to lose the luxury of heaven and live as one!" His voice boomed louder as he sentenced me to a life on the surface. My already pale skin turned white, but I could not protest against the Lord's command. He walked towards me, and I bit down on my quivering lip as I knew what he was about to do.

"Now, you shall become human!" He shouted, ripping my wings out from where they connected to my back. I instantly cried out in agony, blood gushing out of the new gaping holes in my back. The clouds opened under me, and I fell- blacking out on the way down.

._._._. Linebreak ._._._.

My emerald eyes opened to a familiar house, but in my dizzy state I couldn't remember where I had seen the décor before. I looked around, running a hand through my shaggy blonde hair. I was still clothed in my angel's robe, and as I moved the pain seared in my back, and I choked back tears from the antagonizing pain. A door opened from behind where I was sitting, but I knew better than to move quickly again. The person walked towards me, before finally coming into sight. It was Alfred, the gorgeous American boy I had fallen in love with. The reason I was here on the surface, as a human.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I looked up at him. He almost appeared to be glowing… no wait. That was just the window he was standing in front of. Alfred's blonde hair was a mess, and that funny little hair of his was still stubbornly standing. His sky blue eyes glistened with worry, framed by a pair of extremely geeky glasses, which suited him perfectly. He was wearing his usual apparel, a simple t-shirt with jeans, and converse. It was strange, being so close to him.

"Hey dude, are you alright?" Alfred spoke. "I found you passed out in the park on my way home from the college, your back looks horrible!" He exclaimed with genuine concern. I winced slightly, as he reminded me about the horrid pain in my back, and then realized I should answer him… But how? I thought to myself for a moment, wondering if I should just make up some story, or come clean and reveal the truth about my circumstances to him.

"Dude, can you even hear me?" Alfred asked, looking extremely confused by my silence. I had decided on the truth, seeing as how I was a terrible liar.

"I can hear you just fine." I spoke with my British accent, sighing as I turned towards him.

"I just had to figure out precisely how to explain my situation to you." He cocked his head to one side, in adorable confusion.

"Your situation? Just tell me, I won't tell if it's illegal or something."

I chuckled at bit, shaking my head. "No, I'm simply a…. I'm a fallen angel Alfred." I forced myself to say it, along with his name.

"I was your guardian angel, and that's how I know your name. I was banished to the surface because I committed a sin. I fell in love with a human." Alfred listened to me, and I was surprised he wasn't laughing by now. Most humans wouldn't even believe such a story. Maybe he was just listening to be kind. "So, now I'm human."

I waited for him to say something, looking up at his blue eyes once again. Then, he surprised me by grinning. "A guardian angel? That's so freaking cool!" He laughed loudly, and I just stared in shock. He had believed me.

"It also explains the whole dress thing you've got on." He laughed again as my face flushed.

"So angel, do you have a name or not?" He asked me, smiling brightly.

"It's Arthur, and I told you, I'm human now. Hence the giant holes in my back." I replied a bit sarcastically.

He didn't seem to notice. "Arthur? Cool name, it matches your accent! But I'm gonna call you Artie!" He laughed, and I frowned at the new nickname.

"My name is _Arthur_, git. Not Artie."

"Well, it's your name to me, so ha!" He grinned childishly at me, and I looked away as my face grew hot.

Alfred spoke up again and I tried to tame my blush before looking back up at his gorgeous sky blue eyes. "Well, I have a great idea! You should go find the human you fell in love with and be all like "I love you! I'm an angel!" and they'll totally fall for you!" He laughed, and I swear to the heavens I could have facepalmed if I weren't so completely dumbfounded. "Alfred, I'm not so sure that's how they would respond." The young blonde looked over at me with a puzzled complexion.

"Why not dude?" "Well erm..." I mentally debated telling him the truth. That it was him that I loved so completely.

But instead I just mumbled, "Because it's another man..." Being gay wasn't a sin in heaven, despite popular human beliefs. Just the whole human and angel thing is a sin. Alfred looked down at me for a moment, completely silent. My heart stopped for a moment, in fear that I would be rejected completely- without even properly confessing.

"Artie, that's what you're worried about? Gays are amazing! And you're like... Hot!" He laughed to himself as I turned crimson yet again.

"I mean I'm bi so I'm totally telling the truth! Whoever this dude is... He's lucky." The loud American's tone softened a bit as he smiled at me, my heart fluttered excitedly. I had a chance!

Alfred, that's very... Sweet." I returned the smile, but winced quickly afterwards. The gaping holes in my back had returned to my memory. So now, I could feel the excruciating pain that came with the holes.

"Artie, why don't I... I dunno... Bandage you up? I've got some bandages in this closet over here. My bro Mattie says I should keep stuff handy, I'm a bit of a klutz." He rambled on as he grabbed the first-aid kit from the closet. I knew full well how clumsy he was, honestly. It's a miracle he hasn't burned down his house. But, I wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Gah!" I let out a small scream as he pressed the first bandage to my back.

"Oh shit! Or shoot!" _Did he just correct his swear?_ "I should've warned you first!"

I held in my laughter as best I could, knowing it would probably hurt. "Alfred, it's alright! It hurts, yes. But you are trying to help me! And honestly, the swearing doesn't bother me. I've watched over humans for a while, it's nothing new."

The look on his face was priceless. His mouth formed a perfect "o" and his eyes grew wide behind his frameless glasses. "Ah... O-ok then... I'll just... Bandage you up then." I braced myself for the pain, biting down on my lip as he pressed the bandage to my wound.

"I'm so sorry…. Damn why does it hurt me so much to see you in pain? I just met you and… Heh. You must think I'm pretty stupid right about now, huh?" Alfred's tone was surprisingly serious.

"Not stupid." I reassured him. "I care about you as well. It's quite alright."

Sky blue met emerald as he looked over at me, shocked. "Wow, really?! Awesome Artie!" He flashed that smile of his and I flushed yet again. It's a wonder he hadn't caught on to my feelings for him yet. I suppose I would just have to beat around the bush about telling him. I had no intentions of doing it so soon after our first meeting.

"Artie you ok?" His voice sounded morphed and un-natural, and the room spun around me. Crap, maybe I had just been through too much in such a short time. Seconds later I fell forward onto Alfred and everything went black.

._._._._._.

_Hi there, and welcome to my story! I'm not really sure how long it's going to be- but I do hope you enjoy reading it! :D_

_Reviews are love my darlings. I would appreciate ANY sort of feedback. _

_Learn and grow right?_

_~MagicInTheDark~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again everyone!_

_;A; So many reviews! I feel loved. SO. I wanted to thank all of you lovely reviewers!_

_Thank you to Kittyruvsyou, Iggy's Duckie, Igirisu1996, and Spadejo9! I LOVE YOU ALL! _

_I'd also like to thank to guest reviewer that gave me some great constructive criticism. :)_

_Also, thanks to anyone following this story. ^^_

_Happy belated Halloween everyone! 3 _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It is not mine, and it will never be mine._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

I was woken from my sleep with the smell of coffee; coffee and a whole lot of sugar. Slowly my eyelashes fluttered open to reveal- _Oh dear lord and the heavens above. _Alfred stood in the kitchen sipping his overly sweetened coffee in nothing but a pair of American flag _boxers._ His golden hair was tousled about and his sky blue eyes stared off into the distance dreamily, as if he were still asleep. Simply put: He looked amazing.

The young blonde seemed to have noticed my staring because he smiled sleepily at me, yawning. "Arthur hey… g'mornin'. I let ya sleep on the couch because I didn't really wanna move ya. Cuz of your back 'n all. Speaking of, how is your back?" He said to me, yawning once again. His words were drawn out lazily in his tired state.

I almost chuckled at his slight drawl while replying, "It's feeling much better than yesterday. Thank you." I was still struggling to avert my eyes from staring at those _perfectly toned abs…._ Arthur snap out of it! I yelled at myself mentally for becoming distracted so easily.

"Artie?"

"Huh?" I had become so consumed in my thoughts, Alfred had apparently said something to me that I missed. Oops.

"I asked if ya wanted normal dude clothes. I mean, I've got nothing against the dress. I just figured if you wanted to leave the house you might want to try and blend in or something." He explained what he had said earlier to me. It was actually a valid point. However there was one slight problem. I would never fit into his clothes. Alfred was so… big. Tall. Muscular. And I'm so…. Not.

"Alfred I'm not so sure I'd fit into your clothes." I said to him meekly; but he just laughed.

"Duh! I'd take you shopping! Until then my bro's clothes should be small enough. We're twins but he's smaller than me. He keeps some clothes here, just in case, for whenever he decides to visit. He's studying up in Canada with my stepmom and-"

"Alfred." I interrupted him, mainly because he was rambling. I swear, wasn't he practically asleep not too long ago? Either way, I had to answer his question before he forgot what he had asked me. "I'll go shopping with you." I said.

His reaction was as if I had just given his the biggest ice cream cone on the planet. A grin grew across his face as he beamed excitedly. "Oh my god really? Awesome! I'm totally gonna make you look amazing, and totally human!"

"Alright. Well, umm… We should also figure out a place I can stay. I highly doubt you want me living in your place…" I sighed out, it's not as if I wanted to leave. But I couldn't impose on him. He had already done so much for me.

Alfred looked over at me, shocked. "Really, you think that? I was totally looking forward to having a roommate though…." The young blonde's smile fell and he looked down to the floor. I had no idea he wanted me to stay. He wanted me to stay. Can I just repeat those words over in my head a few times? They're like music.

"Alfred… I'll stay." I said, my face growing pink. "It's much easier and besides, I think it would me rather… nice. Living with you."

"Really Artie? Awesome! This is gonna be totally amazing~! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends… And even better- I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" He laughed to himself, obviously imagining the sight he would see when he told his friends about me.

Come to think of it… He didn't actually plan on telling his friends that I'm a fallen angel did he? They'd all laugh right in his face. Well… Alfred did believe me. But that's because he's… well he's _Alfred._ I've been watching him long enough to know how much he believes in, and how naïve he is. Sighing, I decided to ask him. "Alfred, you aren't going to tell them about the whole 'guardian angel' thing right?"

"Of course not! I figured you wouldn't want people to know. I'm just the amazing hero, so I get to know! Guess I'm special!" He beamed brightly, and I couldn't help but smile back at the fool. He certainly was special. Even more so than he would ever know…. Oh crap I keep getting distracted! What was my train of thought again? Oh right… What he was going to tell his friends.

"Well, I suppose you are special in a way." I replied to him before asking, "If you're not telling them I'm an angel, how are you going to explain me living with you?"

Alfred pondered for a moment. I was surprised; he was actually putting quite a bit of thought into this! Usually the American was so brash and spur-of-the-moment with his actions. Finally, he spoke up once again. "I could just tell them that I said I would house the new foreign exchange student. We could get you enrolled my collage and everything! Dude that would be amazing! We could go to class together, and hang out at school, and study together… Oh wait angels are smart right?" He looked at me, dead serious.

"Erm… Yes. I could go to school with you. I know human information, and education." I explained to him. It was surprising, this plan actually might work. With my accent, and his word… We could fool the school as well as his friends.

"Yea, my collage is _filled_ with foreign students! I swear, almost everyone's a different ethnicity. You'd fit right in! We don't have a British student yet, oddly enough. This is so great! Artie we're gonna go to school together!" He was bouncing on his heels now, like a child. It was adorable really, how excited he was getting. He talked to me as if he had known me forever. It's strange how comforting that makes me feel. Maybe it's because I've known him for so long.

Either way, I was looking forward to attending Hetalia Collage with him, and I would let him know that. He deserved a bit of praise anyhow. He was practically jumping up and down. "Well, I suppose we should get me enrolled then. I wonder what I should study though?" I pondered aloud.

"You should… I don't know…." Alfred started off strong, then became quiet once he relized he had no idea what I would major/minor in. It was funny honestly. His facial expression changed so quickly.

"I know. I'll study English. I've always loved poetry, and I think it would be interesting to see how things work out for me in a human… I mean American school." I corrected myself, figuring I should at least _try _to act like a normal human. Alfred didn't get it.

"Dude, I know you're an angel, you didn't have to correct yourself."

"Yes, I know that Alfred. I've just trying to get into the habit of not referring to all of you as 'humans'. I'm one myself now; I should start acting like it I suppose….." I sighed, missing my wings once again. My back didn't hurt as much as it had yesterday, but it was still painful. And to think I'd never be able to fly again….

"Artie… You look sad." The childish blonde frowned and sat down on the couch, gesturing for me to sit next to him. I did, but I didn't answer his question.

"C'mon Artie. You can tell me… I'll be the hero! Just for you, ok? Heh… It's funny but I feel super close to you already. Maybe it's the whole angel thing? Anyways… I'm worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong." His voice was tender, and so sweet….

It was then I realized why he was so worried. I was crying.

"Artie… Please?" Alfred asked me once again to tell him why I was crying. He was genuinely concerned about me.

And I was upset over something stupid. But flying meant the world to me…. "Alfred, I'm sorry…" I tried to bite my lip- tried to keep the tears from pouring. It wasn't working.

"Arthur, I'm the sorry one!" Alfred stated, rejecting my apology immediately. "Really Arthur…. I'm just worried about you. A lot." He pulled me into a comforting hug. I couldn't take it anymore. I just let the tears flow. I guess I could explain to him… Why this hurt me so much.

"I'll…. Never be able… to fly again. I'm human now. I…. I _loved _flying. It was the…. Only place I could be… free." I explained to him in between sniffles. Flying was my only sanctuary away from everything in heaven. It wasn't all easy up there you know. Angels suffer hardships as well.

Alfred hugged me tighter, showing me that he actually didn't think I was stupid. He actually understood. How… How could I be so lucky? I had been banished from heaven, yet here I was in Alfred's arms, with him whispering in my ear, "Everything will be ok. You have me now. I promise I'll find a way to get you up into the sky."

"You'd do that…. For me?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Of course I would! You're my guardian angel, and I'm the one who found you when you fell. I'm gonna be your hero- whether you like it or not." He smiled sweetly at me- The kind of smile that makes your heart melt into a giant pile of goo.

"Thank you Alfred. I'm glad you were the one who found me… I wouldn't have it any other way." I confessed, knowing his oblivious-ness would keep him from understanding what I meant by that statement fully. Instead he just nodded, agreeing with me.

"Of course! Now cheer up, the hero's gonna take you shopping!"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_I feel like a sap for tearing up when I wrote that. .-._

_Anyways… I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!_

_Let me tell you. Writers block is a BITCH._

_Reviews are love! They're what keep me writing, so review. XD_

_Oh! Any if you have any suggestions/predictions on what's gonna happen, put it in your review!_

_Like…. Who can guess who Alfred's friends are? _

_~MagicInTheDark~_


	3. Chapter 3

Haha sorry for the freaking long wait everyone! I've been super busy with school and stuff.

I'm really super tired right now so... Thank you to all the new followers! And favorite-ers! (Because that's totally a word.)

Anyways... I hope you enjoy what I've come up with. :D

Disclaimer: Do I own Hetalia or any of its characters? Lolnope.

-.-.-.-.-.-

My feet were killing me. Alfred had been dragging me around town for ages, and the number of things I had tried on is completely absurd. He insisted upon carrying all of the shopping bags (5 so far) and was dragging me along to the next shop. Earlier this morning, after my embarrassing sob-fest, Alfred had made me some tea. Then he found a red sweatshirt and some jeans that fit me pretty well, they were only a little big. His brother must be fairly small. My mind continued to wander, as Alfred stood in the middle of the sidewalk. He was blocking the regular traffic of people.

"Crap... I know that shop is around here somewhere..." Alfred looked around, frowning in concentration.

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember sooner or later. Is this the one you've been going on about all morning?" I asked, leading him over to a bench where I could sit down and rest my feet. Concrete and clouds are _very_ different to walk on. Not to mention I pretty much flew everywhere I could.

But Alfred was gleaming, and completely energetic. "Yea this is the one I've been telling you about! Most the clothes I've gotten you are kinda boring and old-fashioned. This store is like... Awesome! My friend Gilbert showed it to me! It's kinda punk styled, but they have skater stuff and rock stuff and a whole bunch of British stuff!" He was practically bouncing on his heels as he explained the shop to me.

"Well Alfred, it sounds interesting. But don't we have enough clothes already? And correct me if I'm wrong, but humans use money, and clothes cost quite a bit... How are you affording all of this?" I asked, cocking a large eyebrow up towards him in question.

Surprisingly, he chuckled a bit. "Artie don't worry about the money! I'm rich as crap! My mom's a model, that's where I get my great looks," He grinned at me as I rolled my eyes, trying not to blush. "and my dad is physicist. So I've got money. And I want to at least see you in some rocker-jeans before we go home." His cheerful grin had become slightly smug as he looked down at me.

"Alright then, fine." I sighed, standing up once again. Alfred's grin reverted back to goofy as he grabbed my hand and began dragging me.

"I just remembered where it is! It's kinda small so it's hard to find." He laughed lightly as he came to a stop outside a small shop whose sign read 'World Series'.

"It's a totally country themed shop. Come on~!" Alfred pointed out as he dragged me inside. Instantly I saw flags all over the place, as well as darkly colored clothing with leather and metal chains attached. Ripped jeans were lined up next to that style of clothing. I had a sneaking suspicion those were the 'rocker-pants' Alfred wanted to see me in. I studied them for a moment. They all looked relatively tight fitting, with creative metal designs along the sides or pockets. Honestly they were slightly intruiging.

However, the main thing that caught my attention was the vast variety of clothing in the British section. It went from dark and dangerous to bright and colorful. It was an interesting sight.

I picked up a black leather jacket, eyeing it curiously. I wasn't so sure I would like this style at first, but already it was starting to grow on me. "Alfred, I'm going to choose some stuff, but do you think I could try it on first?" I asked curiously as I picked out a pair of dark, ripped, rocker-jeans to go with the jacket.

The American was gleaming ear-to-ear. "You like this stuff? Awesome! I was so worried you would hate it, but I figured I'd take ya anyways! Oh, the changing room is back there by the way." He gestured towards a hallway behind the Italian section.

"Thank you lo- Alfred." I caught myself quickly, almost using a pet name. I grumbled to myself in annoyance as I yanked a union-jack shirt off of the rack and walked off to change. I had to be more careful. I mean, if I tell him I like him I might not ever be able to see him again. And that would kill me inside.

Grumbling to myself again, I changed quickly. I had done it so much that morning that I almost had it down to an art when it came to avoiding my injuries (which Alfred had bought medical supplies for). Slowly the image in the mirror registered in my mind. I looked like a punk rocker... Well, kind of. I suppose it was time to show Alfred.

I walked out of the dressing room to find Alfred waiting patiently outside the dressing room. Quite red in the face actually, I hope he isn't getting sick. "Well Alfred, what do you think?" I asked him a bit shyly.

"It... It looks really good on you Artie. Like, _really good_." He said, as I just grew crimson.

"Well that's... Good." I replied awkwardly, studying myself at all angles in one of those fancy mirrors that let you do that. I did look nice. Certainly not angel-like at all though.

Alfred walked over towards me as I studied the metal design on the jean's back pockets. He smirked lightly as he glanced over in the mirror, "Yea Artie you look great. Why don't you go pick out whatever you want from here. I'll buy it. I'm getting me some stuff too. But yea. You look great." He stated again, glancing back to the mirror.

"Oh... Alright I guess. Thank you. I'm going to change back into your brother's stuff real quick though. I'll be out in a moment." He nodded as I went back into the changing room. Did I forget to mention the combat boots I came upon? They looked amazing.

I walked out to where Alfred was waiting with an American flag styled jacket and some superhero t-shirts. If I was remembering correctly then they consisted of Captain America, Iron Man, Batman, Superman, and Green Lantern. I almost laughed; he was really an adorable geek.

He saw me approach him and quickly moved to conceal something. "Artie, hurry and pick your stuff out. Once you do, I can show you the most perfect and amazing shirt for you ever!" He said excitedly, holding something black behind his back.

"I'm going, I'm going..." I mumbled, picking out some more punk styled clothing. After I had a small pile I walked back over to Alfred, trying to peek behind his back.

"Can I see now?" I asked impatiently. He had done this in every store we had gone to, and each time he showed me something I absolutely fell in love with. In the last store it had been a red checkered scarf. Before that it was a forest green sweater vest. I had no idea what Alfred had managed to find this time around.

"Close your eyes ~" He teased. He waited patiently as I closed my eyes and put my hands over them, for good measure.

He chuckled, and lifted my hands up to a holding position. Then I felt him place something on them, definitely shirt material. "Ok, now open them!"

I opened my eyes and gasped. It was the perfect shirt. It was a black, long sleeved tee with nothing particularly special about it... That was until you looked at the back. On the back there were white angel wings, beautifully illustrated. They lined up almost perfectly to where my wings had been previously.

I looked up to Alfred, who looked down with nervous blue eyes. "So... So you like it?" He asked, obviously unsure.

I shook my head no. "No, I don't. I love it. It's... Perfect. Thank you." He sighed in relief, smiling.

"That's great! I'm glad. Hey I'm gonna go buy all of our crap, okay? You just go sit down. Then we can go home." I nodded thankfully and sat down, glad to rest my feet even for a moment.

Alfred came back a few minutes later, gleaming. More than usual. "Why are you so cheerful?" I asked, glancing back at the store clerk.

"No reason in particular. Alice, the clerk, just told me she was looking forward to meeting you at school. I kinda started talking about you." He chuckled to himself, holding the door open for me as we walked outside.

"Well, alright then. I suppose we should get me registered then?" I asked him, remembering our plan.

"Yea, sounds good to me! Tomorrow though, it's kinda late to register you." I nodded and then blushed as he took my hand yet again, leading us back to his car.

I got in the passenger seat, and looked up at the stars as we began driving. Slowly my eyelids fluttered shut and a fell asleep against the cool window, listening to Al hum along to his CD.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you dear  
Cause I wish you were here~_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heh... Punk!BritanniaAngel!England. I gave no idea what gave me that idea, but I like it. XDD

And yush. Alfred listens to Owl City. BI

I kinda really wish that the World Series shop existed... But nope. I made it up. ;A;

Please leave replies! I like to know what you think! They give me inspiration to write the next chapter~!

So, reply~? :D

~MagicInTheDark~


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so sorry for being the worst updater ever. ;A;_

_Seriously... I'm horrible at updating. But I promise to keep this story going!_

_I give you my word as a fangirl._

_Warning: Swearing, and like 5 side pairings. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's characters. I just don't_

._._._._._._._._._.

All eyes were on me and Alfred as we walked through the University halls to register me as a student here at Hetalia University. Every person we passed looked over at us, curious. I suppose we were quite the sight. Alfred walked close to me, donned in his thick-framed glasses and a Captain America t-shirt. And then there was me. I was wearing the angel-winged shirt Alfred had found me with a pair of black skinny jeans.

Apparently we looked strange. Finally we approached the headmaster's door. Alfred had me take a test online (After a 3 hour explanation on computers) and I had been accepted already. I just had to meet with the headmaster to prove I was British. It was nerve-wracking.

"Artie it's gonna be fine. He's not a scary guy and I'll start with you ok?" Alfred sensed my tension and comforted me. I wasn't even sure how he knew... Oh wait. I was nervously tapping my foot. Right.

I sighed and nodded as I began to push the oversized door open. "Thank you Alfred. After this I'd love to meet some of your friends. Less nerve-wracking." I chuckled nervously and Alfed gave a kind nod, then put a hand on my back to help me actually go through the door.

Inside there was an older man with blonde slicked back hair, but it's length was down past his shoulders. I image from the back he could look quite feminine. "H-hallo Headmaster **B**eilschmidt ." I managed to stutter out.

The harsh looking blonde looked me over, before answering in a German accent "Hello Arthur Kirkland. You're housing with Alfred ja?" I nodded and Alfred did as well as he placed a hand on my arm to keep me from shaking.

"Alright then. I hope your experience at Hetalia University will be successful. Alfred knows my boys who attend here as well and I know you are in good hands. Childish ones, but I do trust him to some extent." He nodded the gestured for us to leave. Was that it? I left quickly and Alfred had to jog to keep uo for a moment.

"That was it? All that stress for nothing?" I pondered aloud, and Alfred laughed. This led me to glare at him for mocking my pain. He quickly apologized, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

His eyes glistened brightly behind his glasses as he grinned at me. "Alright now I get to introduce you to my friends! This is gonna be totally awesome!"

I sighed, allowing him to take my hand and lead me towards his friends. "Could you tell me a bit about them?" I asked timidly, wondering if they were like Alfred.

Alfred's face brightened up even more so than it was already. "Oh they're amazing! There's Antonio and his boyfriend Lovino... Lovino's twin Feli and his boyfriend Ludwig. Ludwig has Gilbert as a brother; he's the one who told me about that shop. Oh and then there's Francis! He's dating Mattie, my brother. There are tons more too... Almost all of them are gay or bi." He laughed, poking me with his shoulder. "I can almost bet they'll flirt with you." He laughed even louder when I flushed.

"Don't worry Artie, I'll tell 'em you have your eye on someone." He smiled sincerely, and I tried to hide my now even more crimson face. I swear it's as if he were trying.

We walked through the halls (Well I was jogging, Alfred was walking pretty fast and he was dragging me by my hand) and Alfred told me we were almost to the meeting spot. (He had texted them in advance)

Finally we entered a room, inside there were vending machines and some simple black tables. Sitting at those tables were Alfred's friends. All eyes were on me, and I hid behind Alfred slightly. There were eleven people, and only one of them was female. Alfred waved wildly at them, "Hey guys! This is Artie the British kid I said I could house! Oh! Artie, this is Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Lovino, Feli, Ludwig, Kiku, Den, Lukas, Rodrich, and Elizaveta." He pointed at each of them in turn.

"Hallo all of you… Alfred has practically been dying to introduce me to you all." I muttered, staring more at the ground than the giant group of people.

A tall blonde spoke up first, with spikey hair going in all directions. "You're all that crazy nerd's been talking about for days! He seriously won't shut up!" His accent was thick... Danish I believe. Next to him a straight-faced blonde nodded. If I remember correctly they were Den and Lukas.

Alfred blushed at their comment, but I barely noticed. In a matter of seconds I was surrounded by Alfred's many friends- each of them very different.

"Kesese... I see Alfred took you to Vorld Series. Looks good on ya." The albino smirked at me, but was soon hit by Elizaveta.

"Gilbert quit it. Honestly you could at least show some manners." The long haired brunette sighed and Roderich placed an arm gingerly around her waist to relax her. It was sweet.

A Spaniard and a Frenchie stepped up next go Gilbert, and the albino immediately cheered up. "Bonjour Arthur~" Francis winked at me and I took a step backwards- right into Lovino.

"Ow! You little shit bastardo!" I flinched lightly at his yelling (Which was right in my ear, mind you) when Antonio cut in.

"Lovi my little tomate; Arthur ment no harm." He said cheerfully to the angry Italian.

"Shut up! I'll complain if I want to! And don't call me Lovi!" The Italian blushed furiously, yet glared at the Spaniard angrily.

The Italian's twin, Feli smiled brightly and then threw his arms around me in a hug. "Arthur it's so fantastic to finally meet you! Don't mind my brother; he can be a bit of a dick sometimes. My boyfriend Ludwig is back there with Kiku! Ludwig's the big muscly one~" The small brunette giggled, finally letting go of me.

Everyone chatted around me and I answered a number of random questions. Everyone was excited, and honestly the questions just got weird after a while.

"So what's it like living with Alfred?"

"I like it, he's very nice. I'm glad I get to stay with him." I replied to that one with a blush and a small smile. Elizaveta and Japan exchanged a small glance and nodded.

Did I mention that was one if the more normal questions? Not to mention Alfred was nowhere to be seen... Nor was Francis. I wonder what they were up to.

"Arthur what's your orientation?"

I folded my arms, chuckling a bit. "I'm gay. Though I'm sure you noticed by now." They all gave a small nod, agreeing quickly.

The questions began coming more quickly; I had no time to think about my answer. I just answered with the first thing that popped into my head.

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Of course."

"What's your favorite kind of pasta ve~?"

"Alfredo."

"How often do you masturbate?"

"I... WHAT!?" My face turned bright red, and Francis let out a chuckle as he and Alfred re-entered the room.

"Ohonhonhon. No response? So what do you think of le American? Sexy no?" Francis smirked as my face turned red hot, as did Alfred's.

"Francis!" He growled behind the Frenchman, but the long haired blonde just laughed once again.

Gilbert slammed his fist down on the table I was leaning against. He lowered his head to my eye level and asked, "So vat are your opinions on friends with benefits hrm?" He followed that with a seductive wink of his crimson eye.

Before I even had a chance to respond, Alfred was glaring daggers at him. "Don't bother Gil. Arthur likes someone, and he'd never sink down to that level." Alfred's voice was dark and icy as he watched Gilbert back away slowly, actually a bit surprised. Apparently I want the only one surprised by Alfred's little outburst.

We all stood silent for a few moments before Alfred returned to his cheery smile. "I mean, come on dude it's his first day! Give him a chance to get used to things!" He laughed and everyone just seemed to shrug his outburst off.

"R-right. Any more questions you have for me?" I asked, hoping that if there were any they would at least be semi-normal. Things got weird fast.

"Ja I have one." It was Ludwig who spoke up. He, Roderich, Lukas and Kiku and stayed out of the massive conversation earlier. I suppose they just avoided trouble.

"Well ask away then Ludwig."

"Vell it's not precisely a question. Just... Velcome to the group." He sighed and Feli smiled brightly at him. I smiled back at the couple.

"Thank you that's very kind. I look forward to studying here at Hetalia High with all of you." I gave a small smile to the entire group as they all smiled back.

"Oui. As do we with you. And watch over Alfred would you? He's quite irresponsible~." Francis chuckled as Alfred protested loudly.

"Am not! I'm the hero!"

"Hero of what?" Den chimed in, setting down a bottle of who-knows-what.

"The hero of this school! Or something... Oh shut up I'm still a godamn hero!" He replied childishly as he climbed up onto top of one of the tables, holding his fist high as if to prove his "hero-ness".

Everyone was laughing and either cheering Al on or mocking him. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, he was practically glowing with energy.

"Oh shit! Artie we gotta get home!" Alfred burst out, as I stared at him confused. Why did we need to go home?

"The Big Bang Theory is gonna come on soon! I can't miss that TV show!" Of course that's why we had to go. It's Alfred. He jumped off the table and grabbed my hand, yanking me up out of my chair. Then he made a mad dash out the door.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow!" He called out, waving to everyone with his other hand. I gave a small wave before Alfred whisked me out the door, running towards his car.

"Sorry Artie. We'll see them tomorrow though." He grinned, and then got into his car. Maybe human life could be much more enjoyable than I had thought.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_There you guys go! Alfred's friends. He's also friends with a lot more kids, there are just the main ones I wanted to included and have Arthur meet._

_I have to thank BunnyOfMint for helping me a bit with this chapter. Great friend that one._

_I hope you guys are enjoying this story. It's hard for me to tell. ^^;;_

_Reviews are more than appreciated, and I really need them. They supply me with inspiration to continue and to know people are, you know, actually reading my story._

_So review please? :)_

_~MagicInTheDark~_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for having totally random updates. I write when I get inspiration. And that happens at the weirdest times. I'm typing this up at 1:30 a.m. on a school night. (howthehelldoihavegoodgrades)

Anyways I love all of you who read this story. Your reviews brighten my day. Really. So thank you all.

I really hope you guys truly enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to point out that I do not own Hetalia, nor its characters?  
._._._._._._.

Oh my heavens. Oh my dear heavens. Today was the first day I was to attend school with Alfred. I wasn't ready at all. I wore a white button up shirt with a simple red tie and a nice pair of dark blue jeans. I wanted to make an appropriate first impression on my professors.

Alfred laughed as I paced back and forth through his living room. "Dude chill out. It's just school." Just school? Did this git know anything about my past life!? Oh wait. He didn't. Crap.

"Alfred, school is important. And... I... Never mind." The taller blonde cocked his head sideways at me, intrigued and confused. He looked adorable with that look on his face.

"Can ya tell me what you were gonna say Artie?" He batted his eyelashes like a young boy trying to get something he wanted. I just couldn't say no to his adorably childish face. He must have had years of practice as a child.

I sighed, preparing myself for the long explanation in front of me. "Alfred, I wasn't always an angel. Before that I had a life. And in that life... Alfred... I... I... I was bullied. The kids hated me. They picked on me and they treated me like dirt." I looked away from Alfred's concerned sky blue eyes, unable to face the innocence behind them.

"Artie, it's going to be ok." Alfred reassured me, and then hesitantly pulled me into an awkward hug. "It's going to be ok because I'm not going to let that happen to you. I'm gonna protect you." He whispered his promises softly into my ear, and I nodded in acceptance trying not to cry.

Alfred would protect me. I understood that. "Thank you." I whispered back to him, and then forced myself to exit his embrace.

"We have to go, school will be starting soon." I explained. Alfred nodded in understandment. He led me out the door and we decided to walk to school. It was a beautiful say out and Alfred lived close to campus.

For the majority of the walk we remained silent, simply waking side by side. That is, until Alfred interrupted the silence with a question.

"Hey Artie, I've got a weird question."

"Well I can't answer if I don't know what the question is."

"Can you tell me who you like? Like... Do I know them?"

I swear I could hear crickets chirping in the background as I stared at him, completely dumbfounded and my face growing pink. "Erm... Well... It's umm..." I stumbled over my words, simply making noise as we awkwardly stood in the middle of the vacant sidewalk, eyes locked.

Alfred simply looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. He was being surprisingly patient. Which means I would have to supply him with an answer.

"You do know him." I finally sputtered out, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, who is he?" He asked once again, this time a bit more intensely. He really wanted an answer. And his staring really was not helping me keep my blush under control.

Finally, I came up with a temporary solution. "I'll tell you after school on the walk home. I've got to be on time to class and school's almost started." I started walking briskly towards the school keeping my eyes forward instead of on Alfred.

"Alright dude, but you'd better tell me." He grumbled under his breath, easily keeping pace with my brisk walk.

-Le at the school-

I sat in the back of the classroom listening to Professor Lunt's lecture on creative writing and proper formatting. Nothing new to me. So as I listened I pondered how I was going to answer Alfred's question.

Should I just tell him that I can't tell him? Or should I confess?

He'd be upset if I didn't give him a name. He seemed pretty bent on discovering who it was I fancied. On the other hand if I do confess that it's him I have feelings for he could push me away. I don't know if I could handle that.

Then again I highly doubt Alfred would push me away over something so petty. Maybe he'd be ok with it. And maybe... Just maybe... He could have feelings for me as well?

I really don't think he does, but even angels can dream right? Who knows, maybe I am the luckiest angel ever.

Before I knew it I had taken out another piece of paper besides the class notes I was absentmindedly taking and I had begun to make a pros and cons list for both not telling him, and confessing my true feelings.

._._._._._.

Telling him that I can't tell him:

Pros: There isn't a chance I'll lose him, I won't have to muster up the nerve to confess, and there won't be any awkward situations.  
Cons: Alfred will be mad that I didn't tell him, it's technically lying; I'll be taking the easy way out of an awkward situation, and then I may never know if he has feelings for me.

Conclusion: Pros 3 – Cons 4

Confessing my feelings:

Pros: I'll finally get to know if Alfred returns my feelings, I will have finally told him the whole truth of my being back down here on Earth, I'll know without a shadow of a doubt how he feels, and I can finally get this off my chest.  
Cons: There's a chance I could lose him forever, and I'm terrified of confessing.

Conclusion: Pros 4 – Cons 2

._._._._._.

I noticed the students around me beginning to pack up so I gathered my few things and followed them out the door, after I thanked Professor Lunt for his lecture.

I only had one lecture for my first day at school, so I decided to visit the library to check out a book with my student ID and to have a nice, quiet place to think about my dilemma.

To confess or not to confess?

I glanced back down at my pros and cons list. Both lists determined that confessing to him was the better route. The only problem with that is how terrified I am of how Alfred will react to my confession.

I do not want to lose him. And that is my biggest weakness. I didn't want to disappoint, or upset the "hero" that had promised to protect me. I really was just being selfish… Trying to keep him all to myself. Well technically I wasn't even doing that. All I'm doing is trying to keep him from having some sort of reason to dislike me.

I sighed aloud, hiding the paper away into my new binder. I only had a small amount of time to continue thinking. Alfred's class should be getting out soon; and I know he's expecting an answer from me.

I'm going to have to confess.

._._._._._.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short. I do have more written… But I think the story flows better this way. It makes more sense basically.

Artie's decided to confess his feelings~! How do you think he's going to do it? How do you think Al's going to react? Do you think Gilbert is going to crudely suggest a threesome after hearing about it? Important questions to think about. *nod nod*

I love reading your guys' reviews. So please, review and tell me how I'm doing.

Constructive criticism is welcome.

Even just a review that says "Nice story" or "Cool story bro" will suffice. It lets me know that you're actually reading. :)

Oh, and check out MagicalMintBunnyInTheDark's account and story. It's mine and BunnyOfMint's collab account. We'll be writing USUK fics.

~MagicInTheDark~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So many beautiful reviews. You guys really do like my story! ;A;

You are all wonderful. And so here is the chapter you all asked for and got exited for: Artie's confession.

This is officially my longest chapter yet, and I worked hard to make it longer for your (the readers) enjoyment. :)

Oh, and I'm totally excited because I'm getting a drawing tablet for Christmas! I ordered it the other day, I can't wait to use it.

Anyways I'll shut up so you can read the chapter... Right after I write the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT. Seriously, I'm not sure why we have to put this on a fanfiction site. Rules are rules though.

._._._._._._.

I was going to confess.

I still had around an hour before Alfred's lecture was over, so I immediately started planning every little detail out. And I do mean every little tiny detail. I was going to make sure that this went exactly according to a set plan, without any chaos.

First up was the "where". Where should I bring up such a delicate subject? He would probably bring it up himself; he was the one who started this whole mess to begin with. So I hatched a small plan. I would procrastinate on telling him until we reached the park walkway. It was a gorgeous pathway inside a park on the way back to Alfred's. The trees were a vibrant green and vivid, colorful flyers lined the path. It was the perfect place to stop and tell him how I honestly felt.

I paced the library, mainly remaining in the "Romance" section. Book titles flickered past my eyes. _Romeo and Juliet_ was the first one to catch my attention, and I laughed under my breath. A tale of forbidden star crossed lovers. Ironic, want it? I just silently hoped my tale would not end quite so tragically. I sighed, running my index finger along the books spine, lost in deep thought.

"Oui Arthur~ Where is ze American Alfred?" Francis' voice sent me jumping 10 feet into the air- well ok 10 feet may be a slight exaggeration. The fact of the matter is he scared me out of my wits. _Romeo and Juliet _fell to the ground, and the French blonde bent over to pick it up.

"Ah, ze tale of ze star crosses lovers; beautiful but tragic amour~." He handed the book gently back to me.

"Yes that is the general plot of /Romeo and Juliet/. Alfred is in his advanced physics lecture. Why do you need to know?" I asked curtly, wishing to return to planning my confession. I hadn't even come up with what I was going to say to Alfred yet!

Francis raised an eyebrow at my overly-annoyed tone but shrugged it off and ignored it completely. "I needed to speak with him is all. His brother is returning from Canada soon and we are planning a party to welcome him." He smiled fondly at the mention of Alfred's brother (Oh gosh, what was his name again? I just couldn't remember) and I vaguely remembered Alfred mentioning that his brother and Francis were dating.

"Well his lecture is over in about... 45 minutes. However I need to talk to him as well," I stated as I glanced up at the clock to see how much time was remaining. Afterwards I decided to put_ Romeo and Juliet _back up in its place on the bookshelf. I didn't need their tragic tale to help me confess my feelings.

The long-haired blonde became instantly interested. "Oh, why do you need to talk to Alfred? Is it a matter of amour~?" He asked, only smirking as my face grew red.

"N-no of course not..." I denied quickly, but I knew the Frenchman could see right through my little fib. I wasn't exactly discreet when it came to my feelings. I blush far too easily for a man.

"So I was correct. You do have feelings for ze handsome boy you now live with. How interesting. Arthur, things may go better zen you now believe. Zat is all I can tell you." He smiled at me as I stared at him, completely puzzled. What did he know!?

"I should be going. I'm meeting Antonio, who is bound to bring Lovino, and Gilbert for pizza. I wish you ze best of luck. Tata~" And with that, he turned away and left me completely confused in the middle of the "Romance" section of the library.

After a few moments I returned to my senses. Stupid French, distracting me from my precious planning time. I only had a half-an-hour to work with now!

I sighed, waking over to a table and sitting down. It was time to figure out how I was going to confess.

I figured it should be simple, and gradual. I can't just blurt it out to him- that's the stupidest thing a person could do. Instead I would drop a few hints, and then finally reveal that it was in fact him that I loved. He was the one I had fallen from heaven for, and the reason I was on Earth once again.

After letting him know that (without all the sappy extra stuff of course) I would wait patiently for a reply. I wouldn't lose my cool, and I most certainly won't try to stop him if he leaves me. I'll just be very sad. Depressed. Crying once he's gone out of sight...

Dear heavens what am I thinking!? I need to remain positive for this to work out in a controlled and rational manner.

I decided to run the plan over once more in my head to make sure I had everything planned out perfectly.

To start off I will wait outside Alfred's classroom to meet him, and then we'll begin our walk home. I'll distract him until we get to the gorgeous park walkway where I will stop, and tell Alfred I'm ready to reveal who it is I like. I'll drop a few subtle hints: a big nerd, sky blue eyes, tall, blonde, ect. If he doesn't understand then I will tell him that it is him, and then I will wait patiently and calmly for his reaction and reply to my confession.

My plan was flawless And my anxiety was finally getting to me as the time approached. Both hands shook lightly with nerves and my heart rate had picked up dramatically.

The time was almost here. I should probably go meet Alfre- "Hey dude, what were ya doing all alone in the library!?" Alfred was practically shouting in the library, and once again the abrupt interuptance to my thoughts sent me jumping slightly into the air. Alfred was "shushed" by many of the students in the library, as well as the librarians themselves.

"Sorry~!" Al whispered loudly to everyone in the library, and then he grabbed my arm without any warning and dragged me out of the library and into the busy school hallways.

I rolled my eyes, fixing my red tie when Alfred finally released my hand. "Hallo Alfred, you do know you don't have to be so abrupt." I rubbed my arm where he had grabbed me. Despite his scrawny appearance, Alfred was actually incredibly strong.

He chuckled, "Sorry Artie I was just excited to talk to you is all. You've gotta tell me who you like now!" He flashed a brilliant white smile at me. It was time to initiate my flawless plan.

"Well Alfred can't we do it on the walk home?" I asked politely, already slowly inching my way in the direction on the door.

"No way dude! You gotta tell me now."

Wait what? Shoot. Well there went my plan.

"Erm... Could we at least do it somewhere more private?" I gestured shyly to the large amount of people surrounding us.

"Fiiine. Come on, to the back of the school." He grabbed me by the hand this time, walking at an incredibly fast pace. I stumbled as I tried to keep up with him- until finally we were outside by the back of the school. Alfred released my hand and looked at me expectantly.

"Well, we're in private. Please tell me Artie? You promised!" Alfred whined, resting up against the red brick wall of the school. I sighed, already feeling the blood rushing into my cheeks.

"Well, he's really smart and handsome. He's got sky blue eye-" Alfred cut me off.

"I don't care what he's like until I know this dudes name. Come on Artie. Spit it out!"

"What if I don't want to?" I questioned, getting annoyed.

"Too bad! A promise is a promise!" He smirked, knowing I couldn't argue with that logic.

"The mood isn't right!" I protested, crossing my arms.

"Why the hell does the mood have to be right!?" He questioned brashly.

"You really are daft aren't you?" I mocked, rolling my eyes. How had he not gotten it yet?

"I'm not daft! WHO IS IT!?" He was shouting now, demanding me to tell him at the top of his lungs.

I honestly had no intentions to answer him, but I suppose I had become so enraged and caught up in the argument to think rationally.

"IT'S YOU, YOU BLOODY MORON!" I shouted, and then quickly clasp both of my hands over my mouth. That was not supposed to come out. And certainly not in that fashion.

For a moment Alfred stood there in a shocked silence, and I turned to leave. I had already faced enough embarrassment for one day; I had absolutely no desire to experience any more than was necessary.

A hand rested on my shoulder, stopping me from walking away. I turned around slowly, meeting Alfred and looking up at him. For a moment his sky blue eyes locked with my emerald ones. Though they were shielded by his bulky frames they were still a beautiful sight. I loved his eyes.

Suddenly, I could no longer see his eyes, but instead I could feel something plump ad moist against my lips. It was a kiss from Alfred, a wonderful kiss that made my mind go blank. His soft pink lips were cautious, and it took me a moment before I kissed him back. But in that moment I felt as I had back when I had wings and was flying through the sky. I felt absolutely invincible, and happier than I had ever been before.

Our lips stayed locked for a few moments more before he pulled away. His face was bright pink, and his eyes remained locked on the concrete we were standing on. "S-sorry... I probably should have warned ya..." He mumbled softly.

I couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto my face. He was adorably shy and sweet. (Although my face was much redder than his was.) "Don't worry about it. It was a good way to get me to stay. I was afraid... Afraid that you were going to reject me." I admitted sheepishly- earning a genuinely shocked face from Alfred. His eyes narrowed in disbelief, before seeing clearly written on my face that I was dead serious.

"Are you kidding me? Dude I've had a crush on you ever since I found you passed out in the park." He confessed, smiling that giant smile of his. It never seemed to be far from his face.

"Well, I did fall from heaven for you, so I do believe that puts you in my debt." I smirked lightly, but a genuine smile was obvious behind it.

"Well, I suppose I better start paying you back." Alfred laughed cheerily as he took my hand gently; interlocking his fingers into my own.

I had a feeling that this would be the start of something great.

._._._._._._._._.

A/N: Alfred F. Jones: Screwing up plans since 1783.

What did you guys think? I'd really love to know!

So please leave me a review. It can be anything really. Even just a "cool story bro".

I can't wait to bring Mattie into the mix. Sweet little Canada~ :3

~MagicInTheDark~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so glad you all liked the confession! I was worried about how horribly angsty it was. XD

And now: Matthew Williams. BI

I won't give up on this story, and I plan to keep it going for a while because I've got a plot twist up my sleeve.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, the characters in it, or large land masses. Hell, I don't even own a Hetalia DVD. (Stupid Netflix, taking away Hetalia...)

._._._._._.

It had been a week since Alfred and I had confessed to each other. It was awkward still... But I'd never been happier on Heaven or Earth. I was living with Alfred, and we were dating. It was made official a few days ago. We were boyfriends. Partners. Lovers. It was better than heaven. It was paradise.

Alfred and Francis were in the living room and hanging up red and white streamers. Today was the day Alfred's brother was coming back home from Canada, where his father lived. Their parents were divorced.

Francis was both excited, and I deemed him to be slightly nervous. He and Matthew had been apart for a while now, and if the rumors I heard are true- Francis and Matthew weren't on good terms when he had left. It had something to do with Gilbert. Yes, the bloody albino who suggested sex only after knowing me a matter of no more than an hour.

But back to the point; Francis was nervous that Matthew and him were still on bad terms. Alfred on the other hand was ecstatic to see his twin brother again. It was all he could talk about for the past few days.

I sat in the kitchen with a cup of herbal tea, sipping it slowly. If Matthew was anything like his brother I was in for a headache. Don't get me wrong, I like Alfred a lot. He's just a bit loud. Well, more like very loud. I was also nervous to meet Matthew. Would he like me… the strange Brit living with his brother, whom he is also dating?

I was a thought that made me quite nervous. "Artie, could ya help me and Francis for a minute?" Alfred yelled across the room. They were both holding up a sign that read "Welcome Home Matthew!" and I was needed to help tape the sign to the wall. I sighed, setting down my teacup and then walked over with a role of tape.

"Sure thing love." I said cheerfully, and he flushed bright red. Francis chuckled and took a piece of tape to hang his corner of the sign up.

"Ah, ze first days of being in love. It is beautiful with you two." He sighed, and let go of the sign once Alfred had hung his side up, with a unnecessarily large amount of tape. Both he and I were pink-faced at Francis' comment.

"Dude you make it sound so... I dunno. What word am I looking for here?" He pondered aloud.

"Alfred, no one ever knows what you're thinking." I stated, and he rolled his eyes.

Both Alfred and Francis opened their mouths to say something, but there was a knock on the door. Almost instantly Alfred bolted across the room to the front door.

He opened it, and hugged the knocker without even checking to see if it was his brother. Luckily, it was. When Alfred finally released his twin I could see him clearly. His hair was longer than Alfred's; in fact it was more like Francis'. There was a small curl out of place. His eyes were a blue-violet color and framed by a thin pair of glasses and he was wearing a red hoodie with jeans.

The biggest shock to me however, was his voice. "Hey Alfred..." He said in a calm voice. It was softer than his brother's. Who would've thought?

"Hey bro! I missed you so much, you shouldn't every leave me for that long again! I need my awesome bro!" Alfred laughed, and Matthew chuckled with him. It was actually quite a sweet site.

"Hello Francis. It's good to see you." The Frenchman smiled at his partner, walking over to give him a kiss.

"Mon cher, it's good to see you as well. I have been lost in your absence." He placed a sweet kiss upon Matthew's lips, and Matthew smiled at him. They seemed to be on good terms.

"Artie, come say hello before they go all French on our asses!" Oh dear heavens. Did he really just phrase it that way?

Matthew's attention turned from Francis and onto me. Now I remembered my nervous feeling in my chest. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Hallo Matthew. Alfred has told me alot about you."

The Canadian turned to Alfred with a suspicious look, but Alfred just help up his hands as if to plead innocent. "Bro, this is Arthur. He's my ang- erm... Boyfriend. British student new to the collage. He's housing with me." Alfred tried to explain the situation, and almost spilt the angel beans in the process. Speaking of which, the holes in my back still hurt. A lot.

But I digress. "Yes that sums things up quite nicely Alfred."

"'Tis true mon cher. Zey are quite ze beautiful couple. I smell la amour~" Bloody Frenchie. He always had to put everything in such a... French way. For lack of a better word.

Matthew chuckled at mine and his brother's blushing faces and decided to change the subject. "Well thank you so much for giving me such a great welcome back. I've missed both of you." Alfred beamed, Francis smiled sweetly.

After that it was just a lot of Matthew telling Alfred and Francis about his trip to Canada. He seemed to have picked up a small accent. I just sat back and listened. I didn't want to intrude on the warm welcome. So I just sat beside Alfred and listened to Matthew talk about a beaver he had found in his backyard- whom he named "Kuma".

At some point in the conversation, the attention was turned to me. "So Arthur, tell me. Is Alfred just as awkward as a boyfriend as I remember him being? Because he hadn't dated since he was 16!" Alfred folded his arms together and pouted on the couch while the rest of us shared a laugh.

"Now I understand all of ze awkward attempts at flirting." Francis added in, causing Alfred to just sulk in the corner of the couch.

Honestly it would be adorable if it weren't so utterly sad to see. I sighed, coming to his defense. "Well, I sure can't tell. He's just amazing." Alfred immediately perked up, and gave me a bear hug. At least he smelled nice. Like peppermint.

Matthew laughed again. He seems to enjoy his twin's antics, as well as making fun of Alfred. "Well it's been great but I've got to go back to my own place and unpack." He stood up and stretched his arms up above his head.

"Aww, alright Mattie. But you better come to school!" Alfred grinned, and then gave Matthew a bear hug similar to the one he had given me. I noticed Francis stand up as well.

"Matthew, why don't you let moi help you... unpack?" He asked. Matthew turned lightly pink (Though I have no idea why) and nodded. Francis grinned.

"Alright zen! Tata Alfred, Arthur. You two have fun!"

"It was great seeing you Al, and it was nice to meet you Arthur. I can see that you'll be good for Al. Take care of him for me!" I nodded, and with that they left. Leaving me and Alfred alone in our house once again.

"Well, at least they were discrete about it." Al chuckled lightly, settling down next to me on the couch.

"About what?" I asked innocently, honestly having no clue what he meant.

His reply was short and blunt. "Sex." My face turned crimson. I may not be the ideal angel, but hey. I'm still virgin.

His reaction to my innocence was a loud laugh, which lasted a good minute. "Artie oh my god. That, now that was priceless!" He wiped a tear from his eye, still stifling giggles. I crossed my armed and cast him an icy glare.

That helped him calm down a bit, but he was still grinning like an utter dork. He had a mischievous gleam in his sky blue eyes, which worried me greatly. "Alfred, what are you thinking?" I asked cautiously, knowing that gleam was certainly something to worry about.

"Nothing~" His grin turned into a smirk. "I was just thinking about something. Which I might do, because I'm bored and it sounds fun." Well that made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"Alfred what nonsense are you spouting?"

"Just a genius plan~ now just tell me when to stop, okay babe?" He cast a seductive wink at me, and then slowly inched closer to me on the couch.

"Alfred, what-" I was quickly cut off as he pressed his lips to mine sweetly.

"Just stop me when you need to." He murmured into my ear in a low voice, freezing me in place. Well so much for trying not to sin; because I'm almost certain I felt nothing but lust.

Alfred wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. In fact he pulled me onto his lap, kissing me once again. But it was different this time around. There was a different feeling within it, something more intense. It sent shocks through my body... But in a good way.

My better judgment told me that angels shouldn't be doing this. It told me to stop. However the rest of me disagreed. I wanted Alfred, and I wanted him bad. It was a battle of angel vs. human.

Alfred pulled one of his hands up from back up, entangling his fingers into my already tousled golden hair. His mouth moved away from my lips slowly, but he hadn't quit. Instead he kissed along the inner nape of my neck. I let out a small noise, not really thinking anymore. All train of thought was lost with every new touch. Alfred decided to move back to my mouth, but I could tell that he had left a mark on my neck. We kissed deeply.

His hands ran down my chest teasingly, and he finally began unbuttoning my shirt. Within a few moments my bare chest was exposed. He went down to my pants… but I couldn't do that. Not yet. No matter how much the rest of me wanted to. The angel that I was couldn't. "A-Alfred. No… I can't." I muttered with a shaking voice. To my surprise he stopped immediately.

"So, that's where you draw the line. Have to say I'm surprised. I didn't even think you'd go as far as you did." He chuckled, smiling that sweet smile of his at me once again. So he was just trying to figure out how far I would go. It was actually very nice in a way. He wasn't pressuring, in fact it was just the opposite.

"Well, thank you Alfred." I smiled back at him; my breathing finally becoming more regular.

"No problem Artie. I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?" He stood up giving me a quick peck on the forehead, and then went to go shower.

I sat back on the couch happily and relaxed, knowing that I was in good hands.

._._._._._.

A/N: Oh my god I'm so sorry. I'm horrible at writing that sort of thing… I hope it wasn't too horrible.

However, on the other hand I hope you guys liked Mattie! My headcannon for his is that he's just a quiet sort of person, so he doesn't get noticed much. However he's an awesome brother to Alfred and way more experienced than him. So basically, Canada=Quiet Badass.

I promise he will be in more chapters. I have a plan for this thing to go down between him, Francis, and Gilbert. :P That's all I'm telling you though.

Here's a question to you all: Do you want Alfred and Arthur to eventually have sex? Yes? No?

Reviews are lovely and they help me grow! They can seriously be about anything, even just a one word review works!

~MagicInTheDark~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Gahh... So many reviews telling me to write lemon. I will... Eventually. I've gotta break Artie's innocence a bit more first.

Meanwhile, enjoy a Francis x Matthew x Gilbert love triangle because, just... I ship them both. XD So sorry if Mattie kinda cheating bothers you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I really don't.  
._._._._._.

The library had become much like a sanctuary for me. It's where I spent most of my time on University days. I had a low class load, while Alfred had quite a large one. So while he attended class I stayed in the library and read. It worked out well for me. I read many books, from fantasy to non-fiction. But fantasy usually won out, I just loved the idea of a magical world. Maybe it's because only a short while ago I had lived in one. So I sat down at the library tale, book in one hand and my face propped up against my other. Everything was peaceful. I decided to go see if there were any interesting books in the far corner of the library.

This was where I some something I probably should not have seen. In the back corner of the library I saw a flash of white hair peek out from behind one of the thick shelves. The only white-hair I knew was Gilbert's... And he's not exactly the person you'd see in a library. So, I decided to see what the dodgy albino was up to.

I was met with a surprising sight. There stood Gilbert and Matthew with their lips locked together passionately. Now I wouldn't be quite so appalled by this if Matthew hadn't been dating Francis. But he was. I stepped back out of their line of sight, unsure of what to do.

Matthew broke away from Gilbert and shook his head sighing sadly. "Gilbert, I'm with Francis. We can't keep doing this."

"Vhy are you you still vith him? Birdie you told me you were going to break up vith Francis!" The "Prussian" (he insisted that was his ethnicity) folded his arms actually looking a buy hurt deep within his crimson eyes.

"Gil I love him. And I love you. I don't know..." Matthew sighed, nervously playing with his hands. He loved both of them? I wondered for a moment if Francis knew. But my thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud albino.

"I vant you though! I vant you to myself; so you're just vith the awesome me. I mean a threesome wouldn't be so bad but I vant to be able to call you mine." I'd never heard Gilbert be so serious about anything before. He looked as if he may do something if he didn't get his way. Which he probably would. Matthew just stood there silently, apparently having nothing more to say.

After a few moments Gilbert clenched his fists together and gritted his teeth. "He vill find out soon. You know he vill. Vhat then?"

Matthew shook his head. "He won't... We've been careful..." Oh so kissing in a library is careful now? I rolled my eyes. Maybe I should tell Francis... I suppose I owe him one for helping push me and Alfred together. Wasn't he worried about this happening when Matthew first came? He was a wreck of nerves. And all the information I had managed to gather from that experience was that Francis was worried about something. And that something involved Matthew and Gilbert.

"Gilbert we'll be okay. I'll figure this out and it'll all work out." Matthew's words of comfort broke me out of my mind and back to the situation on hand.

"I don't think it vorks that vay birdie." Gilbert replied sighing.

"Well... I'm sorry Gil. I've got to go, I have a date with Francis." Now Matthew was avoiding Gilbert's eyes. Gilbert just nodded slowly, obviously not too happy about this.

Matthew left and I ducked behind the bookcase even further so he wouldn't see me.

I heard Gilbert let out an audible sigh. I peered back around the corner to see the albino pull out a small yellow chick. Oh yea... That bird that he found that he kind of carries everywhere now. I have no idea how that thing stays alive. It just kind of... does.

The little bird peeped and Gilbert let a small smile escape. "Yea Gilbird. Mattie just didn't realize how totally awesome ve are yet, that's all." The yellow bird peeped again, as if to agree with Gilbert. It was kind of cute.

I was at a crossroads in my mind though. I wasn't sure if I should tell Francis, or let him discover it on his own. Taking one last glance at Gilbert and his bird I walked away from the dramatic scene I had stumbled upon. I'd come to terms with eavesdropping eventually... I repented silently within my head, knowing that He was probably watching over me. His fallen angel, whom I have recently started to suspect of having an ulterior motive or some sort of test. Yea, I just said that I thought God was being sneaky. Because I'm pretty sure he is.

So I sat back down with "The City of Bones" and re-entered the world of shadowhunters, vampires, and all sorts of magical beings becoming quickly lost in a world of fantasy. My worries about God would have to wait.

._._._._._.

A/N: I freaking love the City of Bones, I have the series and I love it. :3 And that Clockwork series is just… asdfghjkl. I love it!

Back to Hetalia ~ Sorry for the lack of Alfred in this chapter.

Ooo Mattie's got a little secret. Enjoy your PruCan? Oh and which person do you want to end up with Mattie? Francis or Gilbert?

And are there any other pairings you'd like to see? Spamano, DenNor, GerIta... Ect.

Review please! I know this chapter's short but I'm so godamn busy with school. T.T I promise to try and make the next chapter super long, or at least longer than usual.

I love all of you who are reading this!

~MagicInTheDark~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You're all allowed to hate me now. It's been almost a month since I updated and I'm so sorry. I never forgot about the story, I just never had the time to sit down and write. Thank BunnyOfMint for being the one to push me to write, otherwise I'm not really sure when you'd be getting this chapter.

Also, I promise USUK in this chapter. I can't believe I left off on PruCan in a UsUk story. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters!

._._._._._.

It was the afternoon after my discovery of Matthew's secret love life with Gilbert. I decided not to tell Alfred quite yet; I'd confront Matthew himself later on. All I wanted was a nice night with Alfred in our apartment. It had been far too long since we'd had quality time together, since he had a major test this week. But finally that was over.

I watched Alfred search through a large pile of paper, determination written across his face. I wasn't precisely sure what he was searching for, but I was pretty certain it was something about food. I chuckled a bit as he threw useless papers behind him, slowly managing to both make the pile of paper smaller as well as create a giant mess on the floor. "BOOYAH!" I jumped a bit as he let out a cheer. I guess he's found what he was looking for.

"Artie what do you think about ordering Chinese for dinner?" Alfred turned to me, shoving a small menu in my face. Heaven knows how he'd managed to locate the parchment since the house itself was a mess. I had to remind myself that humans weren't neat and tidy like most angels.

I took the paper and looked it over, shrugging. "It sounds alright to me Alfred." He grinned and immediately dilled the number up on his cell phone ordering the food in a hurry.

"It'll be here in a half-hour. Until then Artie... Please just let me kiss you~" Before I even had time to blush his arms were wrapped around my waist, gorgeous blue eyes staring down at my own emerald ones. I shivered lightly as he reached up to hold my face with one hand, his smile so sweet and so tender.

Not long after that his lips pressed to mine with a sweetness that matched his smile, melting my mind into a puddle of goo. Still every touch from him felt like a dream, perhaps because I had dreamt of this for so long. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. I was in Alfred's arms and could barely think straight.

Somehow we had found our way to the couch, our kisses still continued and innocent. Tentatively Alfred pressed his tongue to my teeth. My angel morals seemed to be vanished from my mind as I allowed him entrance. His tongue explored my mouth, the sensation of touch overpowering me. The sin of lust took me over and I explored Alfred's mouth, every last corner of it. He was mine and I was his, and there was no one to stop us right now.

We were both breathing heavily, our bodies entangled. I had lain back on the couch so Alfred was on top of me. My arms were wrapped around his, my hand entangled within his golden locks. Our lips were still locked within our passionate kissing and neither one of us seemed to want to stop. I thought of nothing but Alfred, all angelic habits cast out the window. Alfred pulled away from my lips and a frowned in protest, wanting to continue kissing him even still. I opened my mouth to protest verbally, but all that came out was a lustful moan as Alfred placed his lips on my neck, kissing and sucking on the same spot. This was far better than being in heaven. I had never experienced feelings like this before in my life, and Alfred had made me feel happy to be human.

He continued kissing and after a few long and wonderful moments he shifted a bit, unbuttoning my shirt by one button and kissing me down lower. I could vaguely tell that he had left a mark in his previous spot, but I was enjoying myself far too much to care in that moment. Another button was undone. And then another one was undone. Finally Alfred became impatient, undoing the last few and throwing my shirt across the room.

I shivered as his finger traced my bare chest, my usually pale white skin tinted pink from how hot I was. My blushing didn't help very much either. Alfred leaned down, about to kiss me once again. My arms were outstretched, pulling him towards me.

Then the doorbell rang. It was then followed by some very annoying knocks. Slowly the two of us came to our senses, the lust gone now that the mood had shifted. Now the air was confused, both of us having blushes creep onto our faces.

Alfred pulled himself off of me and stood up, smoothing down his hair and readjusting his clothing to appear more presentable as he headed to the door to go grab our food from the delivery man. Finally the realization dawned on me, my face burning an even brighter maroon in the process. We had come ridiculously close to having sex. Now that Alfred was out of proximity the angel in me was freaking out. Lust was one of the seven deadly sins and after that... Well there was no denying I lusted for Alfred.

Wait, I was human now... Right? All humans sin, it's a natural fact of life. I mean perhaps it wasn't so bad... We didn't actually have intercourse. Deep in thought I scrambled across the room to retrieve my shirt, putting it back on. Gently my fingers traced along the mark Alfred had left on my neck; it was visual proof of what had just happened. I had no idea how I felt at that moment.

Alfred came back holding a bag of Chinese food, but he didn't say a word. He just quietly set the food down and then walked off to the bathroom. Crap... I had an errection too. Hopefully it would just die down in a minute... Masturbating would just make this day even more backwards. Angels don't have to deal with this you know!

I sighed, trying to relax and stop thinking about it. Just as I was finishing up my Chinese Alfred came back out, blushing faintly. "Sorry babe. How's the food?" He smiled even though the atmosphere around us just a bit awkward.

"It's good... Alfred I'm really quite tired. I'm going to retire for the night." I sighed, honestly very tired. It had been a long and eventful day for me.

"That's fine Artie. Sleep well!" He waved a cheery goodnight as I went back into the guestroom, though it really was my room now. I lied down on the bed, still lost in thought over the day's wild events. Before I even realized it, darkness began to take over. I was asleep within minutes.

_._._._._

_Everything was black and empty. I wandered through the vast space, feeling the need to go search for someone… or perhaps even something. Whatever it was, a strange sensation pulled me in a certain direction and I let it carry me through the darkness. Eventually I heard a sound, and then someone began speaking to me. But it wasn't just any person who was talking. _

_"Arthur Kirkland..." The overpowering and booming voice of God filled my dreams. A bright light shined in the distance, God himself emerging from its holy glow._

_"Arthur you have brought shame upon the name of the angel. I may have banished thee to Earth, and ripped thine wings from thy back. However you still have a duty as a fallen angel. If you do not tread carefully, both you and the human Alfred F. Jones will bring on the wrath of Heaven and Hell." His voice boomed, calling out warnings._

_It was a revelation. God was warning me through my dreams. Apparently he had been keeping tabs on his fallen angel._

_"If thou upsets the balances of nature as fallen angels usually do, both lands of Paradise and the Underworld shall become involved, and you and your partner shall hear no rest." Both Heaven and Hell would become a major part of not only my life, but Alfred's as well._

_"I have come here to give thee this warning." And with that the image of God faded into the darkness of my mind._

._._._._._.

A/N: Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. School keeps me busy. I have no life. *cries*

I do have an important question though.

I have created a large storyline for this story, after this moment where God tells Arthur what will happen if he's not careful.

What I want to know is if you would be horribly upset if I changed the storyline of this drastically. Like, God and Satan getting involved.

I'll probably write it that way anyways as I have lost inspiration for the collage love story plotline. It was too clichéd. I just wanted your opinion on what you would think if this turned into an angel/demon fanfiction.

Because it probably will.

I promise to update more!

~MagicInTheDark~


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I'm back lovlies~!_

_After 2 months of waiting, here is the next chapter!_

_I'm awful at explaining things so here's a few key points that you may need to know._

_1: Yes the romance will continue between these two, even if the plot took a sudden u-turn._

_2: Side pairings and character will be severely lacking. I lack motivation to write the pairings, and I'm just really awful at juggling that many side plots at the same time. If you wanna know what happens that bad let me know and I'll try and find a way to figure it out…. But don't expect hem in the story very much anymore._

_I'm sorry about that._

_If you have any more things you need cleared up, PLEASE ASK. I'm fine with explaining things. I don't want you guys confused just because I lack the ability to point certain things out._

_Anyways, here's the chapter._

._._._._._.

I awoke from my sleep in a cold sweat, breathing rapidly. Nothing was more terrifying than having a foreboding premonition. If Alfred and I were to continue to date, then we would bring both the wrath of heaven and hell. The thought of it alone sent shivers up my spine.

I sat up and shoved the covers off of myself, noticing that Alfred had come to bed at some point last night. I watched the steady rise and fall of his breathing chest, my own breath slowing in the process. His face was calm and relaxed. It showed his more childlike features off, such as the roundness in his cheeks. I smiled faintly as I climbed out of the bed quietly, trying not to wake him.

I'd talk to him about my premonition when he woke up later. It really wasn't something you spring on a half-asleep person. Honestly you can't wake someone up and tell them "Oh hey God just spoke to me and he says him and Satan are going to bring wrath upon us if we continue being together."

His reaction would be a blank stare if I told him right now. No comprehension. Plus I really didn't want to tell him. I was scared, because I knew that as soon as the information came out into the open our relationship would change completely. Nothing would be the same... We may even split up.

No.

I would never... Could never leave him. I hoped he felt the same way about me but I wouldn't know for sure until I told him the story.

I just had to wonder... Would we be able to handle the wrath of both heaven and hell?

-LATER ON AFTER ARTIE TOLD AL THE STORY-

I stared at the floor as Alfred sat next to me, absorbing the information. He had been unusually quiet for a few minutes now. The silence was terrifying in it's own unique way, I had no idea what Alfred was thinking. The usually loud American was just sitting there, deep in thought.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Alfred," I muttered. "Could you at least say something? If you're ending it don't make me wait. Tell me what you're thinking, it's diving me mad."

He blinked and looked over at my disgruntled face, a look of shock painted across his own. "Why in the world would I end it? Arthur, you're the best thing that's happened to me. I'm not going to let God or Satan to take you away from me."

Now it was my turn to look shocked. I certainly hadn't been expecting that.

Alfred took me hand and held it gently, looking me in the eyes. "If they're gonna try and stop us, we'll just fight back. I'll be the hero and you'll be my awesome angel. Nothing will be able to come between us." He said this with a look of complete sincerity, never once breaking contact with my eyes.

He obviously had no idea what he was getting himself into. "Alfred they're going to try and hurt you. I did something that I shouldn't have and now this is the consequence."

"You became human, and you found happiness. I don't understand why they're so pissed about that."

I sighed. "They're angry that an angel is happier on Earth than in the heavens. I'm setting a bad example. Most immortals, angel or demon, view humans and Earth as a place full of terrible things. The fact that a former angel is happier here is giving other immortals ideas."

"So in other words, they want all of the immortals to stay loyal to their masters."

I nodded, and he frowned. "Well that's bull. Absolute bull."

"I know. Alfred I don't want to be the cause of the pain that they'll put you thr-" My sentence was cut off by a firm kiss, full of emotions that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Arthur I am not leaving you, and don't you dare blame yourself for anything that might happen. We're going to show them that they can't stop us, and that we won't simply surrender."

"But-"

"No buts. Arthur you're my angel, and I care for you. A lot. We're going to stay together."

I started at him for a long moment, his face unwavering. He was completely sure of himself and determined to prove something. His sky blue eyes shone with a new fierceness I had never seen before. It almost gave me hope.

"Alright Alfred. We'll fight back." I nodded at him, watching his face brighten.

"We'll show them Artie! No one can stop us now!"

With the look on his face, and the excited determination firm within his words... I could almost believe him. Maybe, just maybe, we would prevail. Love would prevail.

Or we would be oppressed.

Either way we had a fight coming our way, and I wasn't really sure what to expect. I just knew I would have to fight for Alfred at any cost... Because without him I wouldn't know love, fun, or happiness.

I would just be a fallen angel who had hated heaven.

Alfred was off on one of his speeches, comparing us to superheroes and explaining in great detail how we were against all odds, but we would win anyways because the good guys always win. I smiled up at him as I listened contently, wanting to believe every word he said. Savoring the innocence that radiated from him, and his every movement.

I knew that the innocence I treasured so dearly in him would disappear soon enough. For even if we did manage to beat both heaven and hell in their attempts to separate us… His innocence wouldn't be able to survive the battle itself.

So I sat there and listened to him and his ridiculous theories… Just to savor it while I could.

._._._._._.

_A/N: Reviews are lovely, and provide the motivation I need to keep this story going._

_Sorry for the short chapter, especially after such a long wait._

_I promise to try and be better. *cries*_

_Anyways, I would love to hear your theories about what God and Satan are planning on doing to stop this forbidden love!_

_Drop a guess in a review, and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong… and my opinion on it! Who knows, maybe I'll include it~!_

_~MagicInTheDark~_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.

._._._._._.

Up in heaven there was an obvious tension building. Any angel could tell you the reason for the thick air and the suffocating atmosphere. God was mad at the fallen angel by the name of Arthur Kirkland, and God also did not take the angel code lightly. Arthur was with a human, romantically, and he was enjoying his time on Earth. Nothing was more despicable than that. At least in hell they had a supreme ruler and a set of rules to live by. The humans were dirty, and changed no matter where you looked.

So utterly mundane and useless was the human race.

From within his chambers God looked down through the clouds and frowned at what he saw. He had sent Arthur his warning three nights ago, but since then he had defied what had been laid out so clearly in front of him. He was still with the human.

"Arthur you should have heeded the words that I had foretold unto you. For now I must break this up myself, and both you and the human Alfred shall face the power of God." He spoke aloud, as if it were a prophecy.

With a calm face he peered downwards once more before a small zap of silver came from his hand and flew downwards towards the couple. It was time for them to face their first trial.

-DOWNONEARTH-

Alfred and I were walking down the park pathway, our fingers intertwined as we walked side by side. It was a beautiful day outside as the sun beat down, matched with a cool breeze. The park we were walking through was pleasantly quiet. There was a minimal amount of people, each of them minding their own business. Everything was peaceful and it seemed nothing could spoil our moment together.

Sighing softly I looked up at Alfred. The sunlight highlighted his hair, setting off the golden tones scattered through his dirty blonde locks. I never noticed all of the separate colors in his hair. They all blended together to make a golden tone but the sunlight's angle brought out the soft browns and almost orange tones in a few strands of his hair. It made him look stunning.

I thought for a moment about how perfect this moment was, and how peaceful everything seemed.

And of course, that's the moment that everything gets blown off course and gets ruined. Word of advice, when a moment is perfect do not think about it. Just enjoy it before something ruins it completely. You never know what will happen.

As soon as I felt completely content, Alfred and I became surrounded by Dark Fae. Now, I only saw them for a moment, but I recognized them immediately.

Dark Fae are loyal to both heaven and the underworld, so long as they get to do what they love. They love to mess with people's heads, twisting their thoughts with little things they whisper into a person's ear. Whether it's suggesting a bad idea and encouraging it, or planting doubt the Dark Fae make it a point to cause havoc.

So of course they would get sent to me and Alfred at a great moment. Thanks God, I appreciate this.

"Alfred." I said, calling his attention down towards me.

"Yea Artie?" He replied, unaware of the threat since it was invisible to his human eyes.

I started to try and warn him about the Fae, but nothing came out of my mouth. _ Oh no. _ Fae were a classified species, and angels had a verbal lock on anything that was considered classified information. Apparently even after losing your wings you still can't talk about Fae. Well isn't that just peachy?

Alfred blinked, looking down at me. "You okay?" His blue eyes glistening with worry at my sudden silence.

"Erm... It's nothing. I'm just having a great time." I cast a smile up at him. Worrying Alfred wouldn't do any good. I would simply have to ignore the Fae, and find out a way to keep them from Alfred.

He smiled back at me, the worry falling from his face and transforming into his usual happy expression. "I'm having a good time too. It's really nice today."

"Yea it's nice and sunny." I took a breath of the clean air, relaxing myself. There wasn't a thing the Fae could say that would bother me. I could handle this, no problem.

_"But what if you can't? What if Alfred can't?"_

Alfred was silent once again as we walked hand in hand, but the Fae had finally spoken up. I wasn't going to let them get to me. Nope.

_But what if?_

I shivered, pulling closer to Alfred in the process. Doubt trickled into my mind. I had no worries about my own mentality, but I did worry about Alfred's. What if he couldn't handle it?

No. Stop it Arthur.

I clenched my fist, angry that I had even considered something that the Fae had suggested. Sure Alfred may be a bit naive but he could handle a few misleading thoughts.

Right?

._._._._._.

A/N: Alright guys sorry for the wait _again_. And sorry for how short it is. I've actually had this written for weeks now, but it didn't seem long enough to post. Finally I caved and put this up… I promise next chapter will be longer.

Also I want to know what you guys want me to do with the Matthew, Francis, Gilbert triangle. Do you want me to write a chapter for it? Also suggestions and what you want to have happen between them are nice, because their muses just up and left me.

Now for the USUK side of the story… I will be writing from God and/or Satan's point of view a little bit from now on. It gives a certain background to what's going on and it's pretty confusing without it.

_Those who are super religious, beware basically_. I don't have a set religion of my own; I'm going to write them in a character persona I have created to fit this storyline. If you have suggestions on what they may do to our romantic duo, I'd be glad to hear them. It's a weird subject, and I want to let you guys control bits and pieces of what happens in the story.

It won't affect the plot all too much, but it makes it more fun for the reader, as well as for me when I get to try and type up your guys' ideas.

This author's note is getting a bit long so I'm gonna cut it off here.

Leave a review and/or a suggestion if ya want. They make my day!

~MagicInTheDark~


End file.
